The year of reasoning and explanations
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Strange things have been happening again at Hogwarts. Snape becomes weirder and attempts to be nice to Harry.For Real.Is this fake or Not? Then things begin to disapear with out a trace. No one really knows what's going on. Is this a spell? *INCOMPLETE*
1. the strange summer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter characters. I also do not own the ideas but I do make my own ideas up. Please read and review. Professor Snape and Harry will not fall in love. Incase any of you were wondering. I have other plans for Snape. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hearing shouts from downstairs', Harry Potter opened his small bedroom door. He walked down the steps but stopped before he got in the way.  
  
"Just leave me alone mum. I am fine." Harry's cousin Dudley said. Harry could see that Dudley hated his haircut. Harry smiled as he watched the brat. For once Dudley was humiliated. Dudley screamed and yelled then ran out of the room. Harry followed Dudley to his cousin's much bigger room.  
  
"You know, it's sad. You are 17 years old and throwing a tantrum." Harry said with a grin. Harry wanted to help make Dudley's life miserable, after all, Dudley did the same to Harry for 16 long years and things were going to change this year.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry, at least I got parents." Dudley didn't care he went too far.  
  
Before Harry knew it, Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"Take that back or I'll do something you won't like." Harry threatened Dudley and moved closer to his frightened cousin.  
  
"Y-y-you c-c-can't y-y-you are not aloud to do the 'M' word out of school or in our house. Dad said so. I'll tell on you." His large cousin stammered. Dudley was frightened and Harry could tell. Harry was pleased.  
  
"Take it back or else..." Harry poked Dudley in the neck with his wand to make his cousin feel threatened.  
  
"F-f-fine I take it back just put that thing away and leave me alone." Dudley stammered again. He went into his room and slammed the door. Harry put the wand back into his pocket then also went to his room. He sighed. 'Boy what a birthday I am having.' Harry thought as he opened his window. Harry was 17 years old and on his final year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.  
  
Harry's owl Hedwig flew in the room with two packages she was followed by a barn owl. Harry Potter didn't recognize the barn owl. 'It must be an owl from the school.' Harry freed the owls from the packages and the brown owl flew off. Hedwig flew off to her cage. Then Harry untied one package from his snowy owl. Harry realized that this was from Ronald Weasley. Harry opened the box. Underneath a brown cloth was an old looking ring. This ring was  
  
Dear Harry, Mum found this while she was cleaning Sirius's room. (Sorry to bring him up mate.) She said that you should have it. She also thinks it is a Ringmata. It is a ring that tells you when something bad is about to happen. The red color turns blood red instead of the color it is now. That only happens when something horrible is about to happen. It also warms up incase you can not see the difference in the change. We hope to see you soon. Life here is really good. We still have not heard from Percy. Well I have to go now. Mum is calling me to dinner. I'll write to you soon mate. -Ronald Weasley-  
  
Harry put the ring on his ring finger and looked at it. He felt sad because his godfather was not with him anymore. But then Harry cheered up when he saw the other package from his other best friend Hermione Granger. He felt the box that came from her move. He couldn't wait any longer. Harry ripped the box open. Out came a model of a Snitch. Harry was shocked. He had never expected to see a model like this before. He picked up Hermione's letter that fell out of the box when he shook it.  
  
Dear Harry, This is a golden snitch. I got it when I was on a trip with a cousin of mine. She's a witch too but doesn't go to Hogwarts. I was visiting her when Hedwig came for your present. She's a smart owl. How are you? How's your holiday going? Mine is ok. Only, well I want to know if you can come with my parents and I on a trip near the end of the summer. Mum and dad said they would ask your aunt and uncle. After all, dad is your uncle's dentist. Do you think you could join us? Dad said he would tell your uncle that he would get a free dentist appointment for his whole family and that we would keep you for the rest of the Holiday. I hope you can join me. Dad will ask your uncle when he has his appointment tomorrow. Let me know as soon as you can. Love from, ~Hermione~  
  
Harry was surprised. He did like Hermione more than a friend. After all, Ron had a girlfriend. Why couldn't Harry have one too? Ron was dating a girl named Lavender. He had been seeing her for over a year now. Harry shook the thought of Ron and Lavender out of his mind. He began a letter to Hermione, forgetting that there was a third package left. When he was done, he realized that he had one package left. Harry gave his letter to Hedwig, and then he opened the package. Harry was stunned. Hagrid had sent him a pocket watch. He left a note too.  
  
Dear Harry, This watch is a Timenur. It can make you go from one place to another. Sort of like a portkey. But different, it allows you to stay in that place for one full night and one full day. You have to turn the watch to the time you want to go to a place. One thing Harry, this watch will take you back in time. All you got to do is take the watch and place the hands on the event that occurred. Then you have to press the dial twice and you will not miss anything in the real world. It's like you can go back in time and have the real world freeze for as long as your there. BUT you have to be careful. If you miss the time, your past, present, and future will disappear for ever and those that know you, will not even remember you. You have to be careful Harry. Another rule, you can not visit a time frame from 300 years ago. It must be with in 20 years or less. You must follow these rules. Another thing, you can not change the past Harry. No matter how much you want to, you're not aloud. Things happen for a reason. Hope you like your birthday present. I got this when I was a boy from my pa. It was handed down from his father. And now I am handing it down to you since I don't have a son. To me, you are like a son because you are always there for me and you are always on my side if I mess up my classes. From Hagrid P.s Harry, please, I'm begging you only use this Timenur if you have to. So many wizards have erased their past and present selves.  
  
Harry knew what the note meant. It was a warning. Harry wanted to visit his past and see what really happened on the night he lost his parents. But he couldn't. Not right then. The Dursleys would be back at any moment. They had left for the evening. Harry liked it when they were away. He could do what ever he wanted.  
  
###%%%$$$###%%%$$$###%%%$$$###%%%$$$###%%%$$$%%%###%%%$$$  
  
A week had passed since Harry had last heard from anyone. Finally, one afternoon Harry came back to his bedroom after lunch and saw Hedwig. She had a note from Hermione. Harry thanked Hedwig and then read the letter  
  
"Dear Harry, Mum and dad said that your uncle is allowing you to come with us on our vacation. They probably did not mention that to you because my dad asked them to keep it quiet for another free visit. Harry, I can't wait for the trip. We will pick you up tomorrow at 6:00 pm. Dad said that we are going to Ireland. We will be there for two weeks, then the day after we get back, we will start school again. Mum wants me for a while in the kitchen, so I've got to go. I can't wait to see you tomorrow Harry. ~Love from~  
  
~Hermione~  
  
Harry was excited. He would be leaving the Dursleys early. Harry ran down stairs, opened the front door, and ran out side. The Dursleys had just gotten back from a luncheon and Harry opened the car door. As soon as Mr. Dursley got out of the car Harry did something he would have never done before now. He gave Mr. Dursley a huge hug.  
  
"Bloody Hell Harry Get off me now!" exclaimed Mr. Dursley. Mr. Dursley pulled Harry aside. Then he began his lecture.  
  
"Now you hear me boy. I only did this so I could get free dental assistance. Don't go thinking that this will always happen, but it was a once in a life time chance. I wanted to make that clear. Go up to your room before I changed my mind." He snarled.  
  
Harry said a quick thank you then waited because he had just seen Dudley's face it was pure jealously.  
  
"Dad! I thought you wanted to make his life miserable." Dudley said.  
  
"I did, but it's none of your damn business why he's going to that girl's house. Leave it at that or no more desserts for you for a month." Dudley shut his mouth then sulked past Harry. Harry ran all the way up to his room and started packing. Hedwig came in at the moment and hooted softly as a way of saying hello.  
  
"I am going to go to Hermione's house for the rest of the summer. I can't wait until tomorrow Hedwig." Harry told his owl.  
  
By the time Harry finished packing, it was dinner time. Harry ran down stairs ate a fast meal and went back to his room. Harry could not wait until tomorrow. He has not seen Hermione since they left platform 9 ¾. Harry was so excited, he could not sleep. Instead he wrote a letter to Ron telling him of all the luck he has been having. By the time Harry finished the letter, the Dursleys were asleep.  
  
That is all for now. Please read and review and tell me what you think or if I should continue the story or not. Thank you. I also do not care about spelling. I did my best even with spell check's help. 


	2. the ending of the holidays

Disclaimer note: once again, I do not care about spelling. It was around 11:55 when I wrote this so as you can guess I'm tired. Please read and review. Enjoy. ###%%%$$$###%%%$$$###%%%$$$###%%%$$$###%%%$$$%%%###%%%$$$  
  
A week later, Harry was camping with Hermione. They left for the campsite as soon as they picked up Harry at the Dursleys. Hermione's parents allowed them to go fishing. Harry has never been fishing before. They walked along the path together in silence for a while. Finally Hermione spoke.  
  
"Harry, I'm really glad your aunt and uncle allowed you to come. I was surprised." Hermione said as sat down near the edge of the lake.  
  
"Me too Hermione. I was so shocked, I actually hugged uncle Vernon." Harry replied. They sat in silence while they hooked everything up. Then Hermione did a spell that allowed the fishing poles to hold them self up. They lay down side by side when everything was in order. Harry was pleased. He was sitting by a lake with a beautiful girl and he was Dudley free for the rest of the summer. He remembered his third year where he was free from the Dursleys. It felt as good as it did before.  
  
"Harry, I have something to tell you." Hermione said as she sat up and turned to face Harry. She had a look of concern and nervousness on her face.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" Harry asked. He had an idea on what she was going to say. But he would let her say it first. The whole week they both were flirting. Only when they were alone. Harry shook his head. He was deep in thought. Hermione had just finished what she wanted to say.  
  
"What? Sorry. I did not quite hear what you were saying. I was thinking. I'm so sorry." He said quickly. She looked at him, first upset, then understanding.  
  
"I wanted to know what you thought about us. Do you think we should continue our friendship as always?" She asked.  
  
"What was it you said before? I did not hear all of the statement you said." Harry said feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I said that I-I-I-I think I like you. No, scratch that. I like you a lot. I've liked you ever since I first laid eyes on you. But then you went out with Chang. Those made me feel like I wasn't important to you, there I said it." Hermione said. She looked at Harry with her brown eyes and fell silent.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't pay attention before. I wish I did. I have to say that I have liked you too. I only went out with Chang because I thought you were never interested in me." Harry said. The two sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
Suddenly the pole Hermione had jumped. It would have flown out to the lake if Harry hadn't caught it so quickly. Harry and Hermione pulled hard. The pole was about to break because of the pressure. Then before they knew it, a large fish the size of a globe was on the ground flapping around trying to get free.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Harry this is the biggest fish I ever caught. Mum and dad will be happy. We have enough for seconds here." Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked at her stunned. He always pictured Hermione as an animal lover and mentioned it to her.  
  
"Hermione, I thought you like animals." He said as they were getting the fish off the hook.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I do. But it's something about fish. They are my favorite food. I thought I told you that. Harry, we can talk later, after dinner right now we have to get back to the campsite." Hermione said.  
  
Harry had never seen her move so quickly. It was as if she was late to a class. Harry picked up his pole and sighed. Then he followed Hermione back to the campsite. She beat Harry to the camp site. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were proud. Right away Mr. Granger told his wife to get the camping stove ready.  
  
###%%%$$$###%%%$$$###%%%$$$###%%%$$$###%%%$$$%%%###%%%$$$  
  
Supper passed by quickly. The party of four cleaned up quickly. Hermione was in a good mood. She said a spell to put all the dishes away clean. After all, she and Harry were of age to do magic out side of school. Their guardians for the evening gave permission for the two to be aloud to go on a walk. They just had to promise to be back by 11:00 p.m.  
  
The bright full moon replaced the use of their wands. The two best friends walked by the lake together in silence. Harry turned to Hermione and tickled her. She laughed then splashed Harry with water. Harry in turn, tackled Hermione to the ground. Hermione landed on her back with Harry leaning over her. They looked at each other grinning.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to knock you down like that. I was just going to push you lightly." Harry said. Hermione hushed him with her finger. Harry leaned on one arm to support him and placed his other arm on Hermione's stomach gently.  
  
"What are we going to do about us? We both like each other." Hermione said. Harry hushed her up like she did to him. Then with out a warning, Harry bent down and kissed her passionately. He kissed her like he had always wanted to, with love. When the kiss was done, Harry spoke first.  
  
"Well that settles it. I mean, I hope it does. Hermione, will you? Will you" Harry paused. For some reason asking Hermione out was harder than he thought. She sat up leaning on her elbows for support. She kissed him gently on his lips then spoke.  
  
"Yes. You don't have to ask me the question. I already knew what you were trying to say." Hermione said while sitting up all the way. Harry sat beside her.  
  
###%%%$$$###%%%$$$###%%%$$$###%%%$$$###%%%$$$%%%###%%%$$$  
  
Pretty soon it was the end of the camping trip. Harry and Hermione decided to tell Hermione's parents that they were dating. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were pleased. They liked Harry a lot.  
  
When they got back to the Granger's they decided that the next day they would go to Diagon Alley. Harry was in his guest bedroom when suddenly Hermione came in the room. She looked like she was exhausted. She plopped on to Harry's bed and sighed.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked as he closed the door and sat beside her.  
  
"Mum and dad just told me that we are going to Diagon Alley bright and early tomorrow morning. We just got back from camping. I'm exhausted I would rather sleep." She said as she yawned. Harry cradled her in his arms for a while then he kissed her on her head.  
  
"We will be fine. Have we gotten our letters from Dumbledore yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope not yet. You would think we would be getting them early but I guess he's running late this year. Boy will everyone be surprised when we get back to school the day after tomorrow." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah you're right. Well its getting late, we should go to bed." Harry said as he kissed Hermione passionately. Then Hermione got up from the bed said good night and left Harry's room. Harry changed his clothes and got into his bed thinking. 'Boy, Ron will be surprised that Hermione and I are going out.' He said out loud. He rolled over his pillow thinking about how this has been the best summer ever. He was Dursley free until next holiday. Harry couldn't be happier. He fell asleep thinking of how beautiful Hermione looked in the moon light.  
  
The next day Harry awoke quickly. Someone had moved in his bed. He looked on his other side. Hermione was right next to him sound asleep. 'When did she get there?' Harry asked himself quietly. She was lying on top of the covers. He was underneath. Harry just watched her sleep. She stirred, and then looked at Harry.  
  
"You know, you're cute when you sleep." Harry said as Hermione sat up.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I didn't mean to intrude. I couldn't sleep last night so I came in here. Then when I saw you, I wanted to be with you. I had a strange dream. I won't tell you about it, because it's rather embarrassing on my part." She said.  
  
"I don't mind. I I'm sure it's not that embarrassing." Harry stated. He sat up and pulled her close.  
  
"I dreamed that after Hogwarts, we got married and I was pregnant." Hermione stated her cheeks slightly red. She looked up at Harry and was waiting for a reply.  
  
"There's nothing to be embarrassed about that. It's fine and completely understandable. Let's go get breakfast. We have to leave tomorrow and we still have to go to Diagon Alley." Harry said as he got off the bed. They walked down stairs together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After breakfast, the Granger's and Harry drove to London and got on a train. The train took them to a little station. The walk to the Leakey Cauldron was no longer than 20 minutes. The Granger's and Harry were soon in the wizard and witch filled streets of Diagon Alley. Mr. and Mrs. Granger told Harry and Hermione that they were supposed to meet the Weasley's at Flourish and Blotts.  
  
The day passed quickly. Before they knew it, Harry and Hermione were back at the Grangers packing for the next school year. Harry and Hermione wanted to get a walk in before bed time. Hermione had a patch of woods that had a path leading to a small pond in her back yard. They decided to walk down that path one last time. Hand and hand under the moonlight the love birds walked in silence. Harry couldn't believe all the luck he has been having so far. He couldn't believe that Hermione was his girlfriend.  
  
"Harry, what do you think this year will be like? It's our final year. I mean I know I'm Head girl, I got the letter while you were here. But what else is going to happen? What kind of a Defense against the Dark arts teacher are we going to have this year?" She paused and sat down on the ground near the pond.  
  
"I'm not sure my self Hermione. I have been wondering the same thing. I hope we don't have a crazy teacher like we did last year." Harry said as he sat beside Hermione holding her close to him. He looked at her for a long time. Then Harry kissed her with out a warning. She let him kiss her then she kissed him back. Harry realized that they were out a long time. The Granger's wanted them back around 12, it was now 1 am. Harry gently woke Hermione, (she fell asleep in Harry's lap) then they left. Walking back up the stairs to Hermione's house, the two stopped then kissed. Then Harry and Hermione went inside. They said their goodnights at the top of the stairs and went into separate rooms.  
  
"It's been a strange summer Hedwig." Harry said to his owl as he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The next morning went by really fast. Harry and Hermione were rushing to the platform. They were going to be late. Harry said goodbye to Hermione's parents before leaning against the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Then he was in the secret train passage way. Hermione came next. Together they raced to the train. They made it just in time. Finding their way through the train, they found Ron and Ginny and to Harry's surprise, Draco. He was sitting next to Ginny. After putting his things away Harry sat down next to Hermione. Harry told the others that they were dating, as he suspected, they were shocked. 


End file.
